Yule Be Sorry, An HTF Fanfic
by VGAddict
Summary: A new fanfic in honor of Christmas! R&R please!


_**Hello, folks! This is my 3rd**__** HTF fanfic, and my 4**__**th overall! I made this in honor of Christmas, so enjoy!**_

_**Yule Be Sorry, A Happy Tree Friends fanfic.**_

_**Starring: **_

_**Lumpy**_

_**Cro-Marmot.**_

_**Featuring:Almost everyone else.**_

_**We see Lumpy, wearing a Santa hat, and carrying a giant bag, looking at his list for people he's giving gifts to this year. We see that every HTF character is on the list, and Lumpy giving a satisfied "Mmm hmm!". The camera cuts to show a montage of Lumpy giving everyone gifts, including a HUGE candy cane for Nutty, a copy of "The Bee Gees Greatest Hits" for Disco Bear, a brand new unicycle for Mime, rubber gloves for Petunia, a copy of all 3 "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies for Russell, and a shiny new toolbox for Handy. Lumpy then looks at the next person on his list, who just happens to be Giggles. The blue moose then reaches inside his bag, only to find that it's empty! Lumpy then says, "Uh oh…", and quickly gets in his car. As he gets in his car, we see Nutty happily licking his huge candy cane, when Lumpy runs past him, causing the delicious treat to fly in the air. Nutty looks up and opens his mouth to catch the candy cane, but the treat falls back down and impales the poor squirrel through his mouth and out his rectum! Nutty screams in pain, before his tongue licks the cane, causing him to smile right before he dies.**_

_**We see Lumpy drive to the local superstore, park his car, and run inside. We see him run past the store's security guard, the Mole, and because he's blind, he doesn't notice Lumpy rather rudely running past him. We then see Lumpy in an aisle, pushing his shopping cart, desperately looking for a good gift for his good friend, Giggles, when we see him pick up a large red umbrella. Lumpy looks at the umbrella, shakes his head with an "Uh uh.", and throw the umbrella over his shoulder. The camera cuts to see Pop, the bathrobe wearing bear, with a shopping cart full of gifts, cheerfully checking off his list of gifts, when the red umbrella flies towards him, with the pointy end going through his chest, and pulling out his heart! Pop looks at his still-beating heart for a few seconds before falling over forwards, his body slowly sliding down the umbrella.**_

_**We see Lumpy then rushing out of the store, after paying for his gift, though we don't know what it is. As he runs out of the store, he runs over Cuddles, sending the yellow bunny flying into the pet section, and finally landing inside one of those gerbil tunnel things., his upper torso getting stuck. Cuddles screams at he falls all the way inside, and goes through a rather long tunnel, before getting shot out of the other end of the tunnel, his body now just a bloody cylinder, like his Class Act and Ipso Fatso deaths. Back to Lumpy, we see him get in his car, and drive home, when Lifty and Shifty walk in the store, and seeing that the security guard is blind, give their trademark laughs.**_

_**Meanwhile, Lumpy is driving home, when, suddenly, he crashes into our ice-imprisoned friend, Cro-Marmot! The blue moose, his gift, and Cro-Marmot are all sent flying in the air, and in the middle of the snowy forest, where Lumpy rolls downhill, before grabbing a nearby tree, and hooking his legs into another conveniently placed tree! Lumpy lets out a sigh of relief, before Cro-Marmot comes sliding down the hill, and cutting through Lumpy's torso, killing the blue moose.**_

_**Cro-Marmot then slides into the middle of a street, and we see Lifty and Shifty's van driving, after a successful robbery, when Cro-Marmot slides right in front of them. Shifty slams on the breaks, but the force of the van stopping sends him and Lifty flying out of the vehicle! After they fall on the ground, they quickly get up, and seeing that they didn't die, they again let out their laughs. Unfortunately, they celebrated too soon, and the two raccoons fall to pieces from the glass. We then see Lifty's eyeball roll down the hill, before we cut back to Giggles, waiting impatiently for Lumpy to give her her gift. Suddenly, a large shadow appears above her, and she looks up, only to have Cro-Marmot's block of ice crush her! We then see Lumpy's gift land on top of Cro-Marmot's block of ice, somehow unharmed, before it opens, revealing a bottle of expensive perfume. Awwwwwww! We cut to the Mole, just home from work, cracking walnuts, when Lifty's eyeball flies in the bowl of walnuts. The Mole, being blind, doesn't realize this, and picks up Lifty's eyeball, putting it between the cracker, and squeezing it with all his might, before the cartoon irises on the eyeball exploding, getting the Mole covered in blood and fluids.**_

_**Moral: Spend this Christmas with the one you love!**_


End file.
